Noche misteriosa de lujuria
by heiwaniji
Summary: El equipo de voleibol (Karasuno) empezaron a organizar una fiesta de disfraces como es tradición y lo que también era tradición era que los de primero debían disfrazarse también pero los disfraces eran al azar, cuando no se esperaban que tipo de disfraces les tocaban, jamas se percataron que a causa de ello provocarían a unas entidades misteriosas y lujurias.


Haikyuu; Noche misteriosa de lujuria (Un one shot especial de Halloween)

-Mes de octubre; ese mes donde da pasó el otoño y también se festeja una noche haciendo que la emoción de un niño, hasta un adolescente estalle de alegría y diversión: Halloween. El equipo del club de voleibol se encontraba limpiando el gimnasio después de entrenar toda la tarde, una vez terminado se reúnen para escuchar a su capitán de equipo Sawamura Daichi.-

D: Seguramente los de tercero y segundo año sabrán lo que haremos mañana.

Osu. -Respondieron los de tercero y segundo año pero los de primero se quedaron con la duda.-

S: Bueno ustedes no lo sabrán pero nosotros festejamos la noche de brujas aqui en el gimnasio. -Comento Sugawara para sacar de cualquier duda posible.

D: Y nuestra tradición es la de vestirnos como deseamos pero a los de primer año será al azar.

¿Al azar? -Preguntaron Hinata y Kageyama.-

Tsu: ¿Qué no sería mejor que nosotros también nos vistamos como queramos? -Exclamo Tsukishima.-

D: Lo sería pero es una tradición en este club.

Ta: Vamos Tsukisima~ No seas gallina, es muy emocionante eso, yo cuando estaba en primero yo no tenía idea que ponerme pero al hacer este juego me sentí muy seguro. -Decía Tanaka.-

N: Si, si, para mi fue divertido, el año pasado me vestí de un kitsune y me encanto. -Comento Nishinoya

A: A ustedes les puede tocar lo que sea pero si no les gusta pueden cambiarlo. -Dijo Asahi para no preocuparlos en el asunto de los trajes que les tocaría a los de primero.-

D: Ahora que entienden, vengan con Shimizu para tomar un papelito y ver que les toca pero será mejor que no nos enseñe lo que tiene escrito, queremos verlos mañana en la fiesta.

*Los de primero se acercan hacia Shimizu para tomar un papelito, cada uno vio que disfraz les toco, unos se sobresaltaron de sorpresa, se pusieron en blanco o se habrán sonrojado. Después de eso todos se empiezan a tirar pero los chicos de segundo detuvieron a sus discípulos de primero (Hinata y Yamaguchi) para entregarles unas bolsas color rosa, les comentaron que vieron que tomaron unos papelitos rosa y que lo que tenía escrito era lo que escribieron ellos (Tanaka y Nishinoya), ambos chicos menores se sonrojaron más de lo que ya estaban. Al día siguiente llega el último día del mes pero eso da un paso para noche y que todos disfruten de un buen dulce o truco, después de clases todos se retiran a sus casas menos el equipo Karasuno, los de tercero y segundo se quedan para preparar el gimnasio para su fiesta de Halloween mientras que los de primero se van a sus casa para prepararse, como la casa de Hinata estaba en las montañas decidió ir a casa de Kageyama para ponerse su disfraz pero no sólo el; también Tsukishima y Yamaguchi.*

K: ¡¿Porqué ustedes nos están siguiendo?!

Tsu: ¿Tiene de malo que nosotros también visitamos tu casa "Rey"?

K: ¡Grrr!

Y: Creemos que sería más rápido llegar rápido a la fiesta ya que tu casa es casi cercas de la escuela. -Dijo Yamaguchi.-

*Kageyama tenía aún esa cara de enojo pero no podía hacer nada más. Los 4 llegan a su casa, primero hacen sus tareas para no tener pendiente el fin de semana, después de eso comieron algo de lo que preparo Kageyama, cuando el sol se estaba ocultando los chicos deciden ponerse sus disfraces. Kageyama y Tsukishima fueron los primero: Kageyama se vistió de Rey y Tsukishima de Vampiro.*

Tsu: Pff... era esperarse del "Rey". -Tsukishima se aguantaba de la risa.-

K: ¡Cállate! ¿Acaso te sientes a gusto con ese disfraz?

Tsu: De alguna manera me gusta usar un disfraz de vampiro, no es tan dictador como el Rey.

K: Tsk.

Tsu: Pero mientras discutimos, he notado que Yamaguchi y Hinata no bajan aún.

K: Es verdad ¿tan complicado es ponerse su disfraz para ellos?

Tsu: Dependiendo del tipo de disfraz que hayan conseguido.

*Ambos chicos suben a la parte superior de la casa para ir por los otros chicos, Kageyama toca la puerta de su habitación ya que pidieron cambiarse en su habitación.*

K: Oi ¿están bien?

H: Si... si estamos bien.

Tsu: ¿Ya se pusieron los disfraces?

Y: Claro Tsuki... pero...

K: Escuchen, no tenemos mucho tiempo, si ya están listos salgan de ahí de una buena vez.

Y:...

H:...Esta bien ¡pero no se vayan a burlar!

*Se abre la puerta dejando ver a Hinata y a Yamaguchi vestidos pero sus disfraces eran muy diferentes a lo que se esperaban: Hinata lleva un disfraz de gato pero en vez de algo simple es muy femenino; un crop top de cuero al igual de unos shorts, unos guantes que le llegaban a los codos y que no cubría completamente sus manos, unas botas cortas de tacón corto y grueso, unas orejas y cola de gato.*

H: Creo que Tanaka-san y Noya-san nos querían hacer una broma. -Decía Hinata sintiéndose avergonzado.-

Y:...

*El de Yamaguchi era de una enfermera; el conjunto era de color rosado, el vestido era corto que le llegaba a los muslos pero lo que más destacaba era del ligero que sostenía unas medias blanca.*

Tsu: ¿No tienes orgullo Yamaguchi?

Y: Cla... ¡Claro que lo tengo! pero... no tenía de otra Tsuki... -Decía de igual de avergonzado que Hinata mientras trataba de bajar un poco la falda de su vestido pero era imposible.-

*Kageyama y Tsukishima no apartaban los ojos de sus compañeros por los disfraces que llevaban, querían explotar de risa hasta decirles cosas vergonzosas pero...*

K/Tsu: Es muy sexy/Es muy provocativo.

H/Y: ¿Eh?

K/T: ¡Nada!

*Después de ver los disfraces salen de la casa de Kageyama y se van directamente a la escuela para divertirse en la fiesta aunque Hinata y Yamaguchi no se sentían cómodos; sentían frío en sus piernas descubiertas y trataban de tapar su parte trasera.*

K: ¡Oigan ustedes dos, caminen bien.!

H: ¡No creas que nos gusta hacer esto, Bakayama!

*Kageyama le aprieta con fuerza la cabeza de Hinata mientras que el pobre imploraba que lo dejara. Continuaron su camino hasta que pasan por un callejón que al fondo tenía una puerta vieja y misteriosa, Hinata era el único que lo noto y comenzó a temblar de miedo que se puso detrás de Kageyama.*

K: O... oye ¿que estas haciendo idiota?

*Comenzó a tartamudear e indicando aquella puerta.*

Tsu: Es sólo un puerta ¿que tiene de terrorífico?

Y: Tsu... Tsuki... ¿no recuerdas lo que nos contó Tanaka-san hace varios días?

Tsu: ¿Ah? Ahora que lo dices...

*Hace unas semanas, el equipo de Karasuno estuvo acampando en una casa tipo posada (episodio 6), en una noche Tanaka-san aprovecho la noche para contar una historia de terror; Hace mucho tiempo existió un grupo de rock muy popular, era el mejor del distrito pero el ego de los integrantes deseaba más fama y popularidad no sólo en el distrito, si no en todo Japón y para ello comenzaron hacer un ritual satánico para convocar a un demonio y complacer sus deseos pero lo que se necesitaba era sacrificarlos para que sean famosos pero lo muy inútiles cayeron en la trampa del demonio que sólo quería satisfacer su hambre. Las personas de aquella época cuentan que esa banda ya desapareció pero otros cuentan que sus almas están en (nombre de la calle y número de la puerta), donde hicieron su ritual y cantan canciones posiblemente del más allá para convocar personas y utilizarlos como sacrificio para alimentar su hambre demoniaca, muchas personas han entrado por ese lugar y al salir unos recuerdan lo horroroso de esa banda y otros no saben lo que ocurrió en aquel lugar.*

K: Pero es sólo una historia ficticia, no es verdadera.

H: Todas las historias son verdaderas.

K: Eso si llegas a creértelo, como sea no importa, vámonos.

Tsu: Espera -Lo detiene.- ¿Porque no vamos ahí y averiguamos si esa historia es verdadera.

K: ¿Ah?

Y: ¿Pe... pe... pero que dices Tsuki?

Tsu: Digo que iremos a esa puerta y averiguaremos si es verdad esa tal historia.

*Tsukishima camina por ese callejón para ir a esa puerta, Yamaguchi no tuvo alternativa (o por ser su mejor amigo) lo acompaña a la puerta misteriosa, Kageyama y Hinata seguían en el mismo lugar pero a Kageyama también le entro curiosidad de eso, así que se encamina por el callejón.*

H: Kageyama ¿a dónde vas?

K: A probar que esa historia no existe, sólo son fantasías.

H: Espera... ¡Kageyama!

*Hinata siguió a Kageyama y los otros a la puerta, Tsukishima abre la puerta pero estaba oscuro que no se distinguía nada ni la luz de la luz de luna llena ayudaba así que sacó su celular para iluminar el lugar, noto que había unas escaleras que conducían abajo.*

Tsu: Eh...Un sótano, los sótanos son mas misteriosos que las alcobas.

*Hinata temblaba de miedo por lo que dijo pero Kageyama le da un golpe ligero para que se controle. Los chicos bajan con cuidado para no tropezar y caer, sienten el suelo y exploran el lugar, Kageyama también sacó el celular para iluminar un poco, en aquel lugar estaban unos cuantos muebles escolares, en las paredes grafitti y basura en el suelo.*

K: Ciertamente da un poco de miedo en este estado pero no veo como un círculo o un símbolo satánico.

Tsu: Así parece ¿eh? -Miro otra puerta en el fondo, trata de abrirlo pero esta cerrado, mira por la perrilla notando algo extraño; una neblina roja por el otro lado.- Kageyama, ayúdame abrir esta puerta.

*Kageyama dudo un poco pero se acerco ayudarlo, Hinata y Yamaguchi se pusieron nerviosos porque sentían algo ocurría, con gran esfuerzo logran abrir la puerta pero en ese instante se levanta un ligero remolino combinando la niebla roja, se sorprendieron por eso que se cubrieron al instante pero se escucharon unos gritos que venían de Hinata y Yamaguchi, los chicos voltean y vieron que unas sombras misteriosas los capturaron, iban por ellos pero otras sombras también los atraparon. Los cuatro trataban de zafarse pero de la nada aparecen otras sombras pero poco a poco mostraron su apariencia dejando ver que son unos chicos sosteniendo unos instrumentos pero se sentía un aura demoniaca en ellos.*

K: Ello son...

Tsu: Al parecer esa historia no es sólo fantasía "Rey".

?: No se de donde abran escuchado nuestra historia pero efectivamente; nosotros somos "Desire" antes éramos humanos pero ahora somos unos demonios que queremos buscar nuevas víctimas~ para alimentarnos.

?: Cualquiera esta bien mientras nos satisfagan.

?: Oigan miren a "estas nenas".

*Uno de ellos se acerco a Hinata y a Yamaguchi mirando los disfraces que traían, se quedo junto a Hinata y empezó a lamer su oreja y acariciar sus piernas desnudas.*

?: Que suave piel tienes pequeño~

H: Oye... déjame en paz... mmm~... ahh~

?: Tienes una linda voz cuando te toco.

?: Este tiene una voz muy dulce. -Decía el otro tipo que acariciaba las piernas desnudas de Yamaguchi y metía su pierna entre su entrepierna.-

Y: Ahh~... por favor... deténganse... ahh~

?: Waa se puso rojo, que lindo.

*Aquellos tipos seguían acariciando a los dos con tanto frenesí, Kageyama y Tsukishima se quedaron sorprendidos de como ellos se atrevían a tocarlos de esa manera, miraron como Hinata y Yamaguchi batallaban por liberarse pero al poco tiempo y gracias a las habilidades de los demonios hicieron sacar gemidos de los dos.

?:¿Te gusta esto gatito? -Pregunta el demonio que estaba complaciendo a Hinata acariciando su pene por debajo de su short y jugando con su lengua utilizando sus dedos.-

H:Ahh... ahh... hai... ahh~

?: ¿Y tu enfermera? -Decía el otro demonio que tocaba a Yamaguchi a sus pezones y acariciaba su trasero.

Y: Mmm~... ahh~... también... mmm~

K: ¡Oi! ¡No se dejen llevar tan fácilmente!

?: Ohh~ sus novios están celosos de nosotros.

H: No... son... nuestros... novios... mmm~

?: Ahh~ entonces tenemos más libertad.

*Ambos demonios invaden las bocas de Hinata y Yamaguchi aprovechándolos al máximo, movían sus labios con una pasión inimaginable y sus lenguas devoraban sus cavidades sin control alguno.*

H/Y: Mmm~... ahh... ahhh~ -Ambos se empezaron agarrar de los cuellos de sus demonios para sentir sus labios más cercas.-

?: Mmm~ vamos a subirle más al fuego de la lujuria.

*Cuatro demonios que sostenían sus instrumentos comenzaron a tocar un tema del que posiblemente jamás hayan escuchado. La letra tenía un tono seductor y erótico que hacia sentir un escalofrío delicioso.-

?: Criaturas de la noche y humanos, esta canción se la dedicamos a todos en esta noche favorita de Satán hahaha~

Tsu: ¡Esto es una absurda tontería!

?: ¿Enserio?

-Los demonios que besaban a los chicos tímidos y medios conscientes de la lujuria, hacen que se arrodillen en el suelo, bajan su ropa interior dejando ver como sus anos eran rosaditos y vírgenes.- Ohh~ hehehe son carne fresca. -Ambos empiezan a invadir su interior utilizando sus lenguas viperas saboreando las paredes mojadas de los chicos. Hinata y Yamaguchi gritaron por como los penetraban con las lenguas, era su primera vez en esto, en sus cabezas pasaba la idea de que esto estaba mal y que era malo pero sus cuerpos poco a poco reaccionaban ante las acciones de los demonios que lo tomaron por bueno y satisfactorio. Kageyama y Tsukishima no se estaban creyendo lo que estaban mirando; Hinata que es muy revoltoso y Yamaguchi que es muy tímido ahora se veían eróticos y seducidos por la lujuria, daban uno que otro trago de saliva por ver a su compañero e amigo ser tocados por unos demonios, sintieron como sus penes se pusieron semirectos por ver aquellas acciones. Los demonios que sostenían a Kageyama y a Tsukishima movieron una de sus manos para desabrochar sus pantalones y empezar a masturbar ambos penes, los chicos se sorprendieron por tal acto que trataban de liberarse pero era inútil; eso era debilidad de todo hombre, sólo se quedaron quietos dejándose llevar pero no dejaron de ver y escuchar a sus compañeros como los demonios los satisfacían. Ahí ya miro de reojo a Kageyama notando que lo miraba fijamente, se sonrojó por eso y empezó a gemir más fuerte.-

H: Aahh! ahhh! Ka... Kage... yama... ahh~

K: Hi... Hinata... hmm!

-Ambos se excitaban demás no sólo con verse a la cara; si no que por sus mentes pasaba la imagen de ellos dos haciéndolo juntos pero ellos dos no eran los únicos, también Tsukishima y Yamaguchi les pasaba igual, los 4 tenían el mismo deseo y lo único que querían era hacerlo realidad.-

H: Ahh! Me quiero correr!

Y: Yo también... Ahh!

K: No, no lo hagan!

Tsu: Nosotros queremos corrernos con ustedes!

-Los chicos se sorprendieron por lo que dijeron, los demonios se quedaron observando lo que pasaba hasta que el líder la banda movió la cabeza indicando algo, los otros demonios dejaron de invadir los anos de los chicos para tomarlo de las piernas y dejarlos al aire casi cubiertos de saliva, ambos se sonrojan por verse en esta situación pero a Kageyama y Tsukishima se emocionaron al instante, los demonios que sostenías a los chicos serios los soltaron para que se acercaran a sus compañeros.-

K: Hinata... -Miro a Hinata a los ojos por un buen rato y se acerco para besar sus labios, sus orejas, sus párpados, su cuello hasta sus pezones que estaban ocultos pero que quitó el top en un instante.-

H: Ahh  
>Tsu:-También lo hacia por igual con Yamaguchi pero en su cara se veía que deseaba devorarlo como un vampiro.-<p>

-Aunque no ocurriera pero se los chicos se vieron poseídos por la lujuria de estos demonios y el grupo; Kageyama estaba lamiendo una oreja y penetrando a Hinata con sus dedos para que se acostumbrara más, ante de penetrarlo con otra cosa y Tsukishima lamia y chupaba el pene de Yamaguchi que se notaba que lo disfrutaba aunque estaba sorprendido de que su amigo hiciera esto, había uno que otro demonio que aprovechaba de acariciar o besar las manos o pies de lo pasivos pero los chicos dominante lanzaban miradas de rabia como un perro queriendo decir que no se atrevieran. Se quitaron los disfraces ya que empezaron a entrar en calor sofocante, la banda seguía repitiendo la misma canción como una grabadora, después de prepararlos adecuadamente comienzan a penetrarlos con lentitud por ser su primera vez, Hinata y Yamaguchi sentían un dolor ligero con sólo sentir la punta del pene pero más les dolió cuando de golpe lo metieron completo, Hinata se le salieron las lágrimas en cambio Yamaguchi tenía que resistir a no llorar. Kageyama limpiaba las lágrimas de su compañero y lo besa para distraerlo y que no pensara en el dolor que sentía en ese momento, de ahí comenzó a moverse con lentitud para no lastimarlo, en poco tiempo Hinata comienza a mover sus caderas queriendo ir al mismo ritmo que Kageyama, al notar eso decidió levantarlo del suelo para hacer que este encima de el.-

K: Vamos, mueve tus caderas.

Hinata asiente comenzando a moverse de arriba abajo, al principio le costaba un poco pero ya comenzó a moverse a su propio estilo, se sentía muy placentero para el y su compañero, miro de reojo a Tsukishima y Yamaguchi que hizo que se sonrojara un poco; Tsuki estaba en el suelo mientras que Yamaguchi estaba acostado de espaldas en su cuerpo pero aún así lograron juntas sus labios y besarse apasionadamente, las caderas de su amigo se movían rápidamente penetrándolo sin cesar sintiendo un enorme placer.

Y: Tsuki... Tsuki... mmm... ahhh~

H: Ahh... ahh~ parece que lo están disfrutando... ahh ahh~ -Pudo sentir como su compañero le dio aquel punto donde se llegaba el cielo.-

K: No te distraigas Hinata... concentrarte en tu placer... mmm~... en nuestro placer.

-Hinata cayendo en las brasas de la lujuria empezó a moverse un poco más rápido y con ayuda de Kageyama a sentir aquel punto de extremo placer. Los chicos continuaban penetrando a sus compañeros que ya gemían como chicas en celo pero no los comparan con chicos por que esas voces son demasiado eróticas como para que una chica lo intérprete, practicaron varias posturas muy eróticas para sus pasivos compañeros que no paraban de gemir y correrse a cada instante cuando tocaban ese punto y de tener orgasmos explosivos y placenteras, en su último orgasmo Kageyama y Tsukishima estaban en el suelo dejando que Hinata y Yamaguchi se movieran por su propia cuenta estando de espaldas pero estos dos pasivos además de hacerlo por su propia cuenta también se estaban besando y más de lengua.

H/Y: Hmm~ Hmm~ ahh... ahh~ muahh~

Tsu:-Empezó a enderezarse para mirar de cerca como estos dos se besaba.- Waa, creo que esto es lo más moe que haya visto.-

K:-También se endereza para mirar lo tanto que hacían.- Si, demasiado moe.

-Los separan tomando sus piernas para continuar penetrarlos con rapidez ya que se estaban acercando al orgasmo, los chicos no paraban de gemir y de besarse con locura, los dominantes quería que esto fuera una eternidad pero todo debe tener un final, se corrieron en el interior de sus compañeros llenadolos dejándoles hasta la última gota.-

K/H/Tsu/Y: Aaaahhhh!

Los chicos cayeron al suelo muy cansados, los pequeños pasivos se recostaron en el pecho de su compañero y sentían como su ano e interior ardía y estaba lleno de semen caliente, en cuanto a los demonios; se mantuvieron ocultos entre las sombras mirando el espectáculo de los jóvenes humanos en hambruna de sexo y la banda había dejando de tocar mirando como los chicos descansaban.-

?: Hmm~ con sólo ver esto ya es suficiente para nosotros...

~~~~~

Kageyama abrió los ojos de golpe, miro el cielo estrellado junto a la luna, "¿un sueño?" se preguntaba en su interior pero noto que también los demás recién despertaron como si durmieran al mismo tiempo, se levantan estando un poco mareados.-

H: Ahh ¿qué paso?

K: No tengo idea pero si no me equivoco entramos por esa puerta... -Cuando indica por un callejón nota que no había nada, sólo una pared y ninguna puerta.-

Y: ¿Que puerta?

K: Pero... pero... allí había una puerta y nosotros...

H: Ahh! Miren la hora! estamos llegando tarde, vamos~ hay que irnos. -Trataba de correr rápido pero recordó que tenía unas botas puestas.-

Y: Hinata no vayas tan rápido. -Fue a seguirle el paso.-

K: ¿Que ocurre aquí? recuerdo que había una puerta en el fondo.

Tsu: Yo también lo recuerdo. -Le dijo cuando Hinata y Yamaguchi estaban un poco lejos.- Al parecer esa historia que contó Tanaka-san era cierto; "unos recuerdan lo horroroso con esa banda..."

K:"...Y otros no saben lo que ocurrió en aquel lugar."

-Se quedaron un rato mirando por el fondo de aquel callejón donde estaba la supuesta puerta y luego mirando a sus amigos; se le vinieron a la mente escenas de aquel momento de lujuria y pasión desenfrenada, se sonrojaron por eso, rápidamente se acercaron a los chicos y les tomaron de la muñeca para caminar e ir a otro lado.-

H:O... oye Kageyama! ¿que haces?

K: Recordé una tienda de disfraces que está una cuadra de aquí, tal vez alcanzamos a rentar unos disfraces.

Tsu: Buena idea, vamos.

Y: ¿Eh? pero Tsuki.,. mmm~ me esta doliendo la muñeca.

En el gimnasio de la escuela Karasuno se esta celebrando una fiesta de disfraces, además de los chicos del club voleibol también estaban los otros club de la escuela, todos disfrutaban de la fiesta, la comida, los dulces y la música que pusieron.

S: Me pregunto donde estarán esos chicos. -Se empezó a preocupar porque los chicos de primero se estaban tardando mucho.-

D: A mi también me esta preocupando pero no te pongas paranoico Suga.

S: Yo… no soy paranoico.

-Notaron en la entrada a Kageyama vestido de Rey y a Tsukishima vestido de vampiro.-

S: Ohh chicos lograron venir, me tenían preocupado.

K :No debería preocuparse Suga-san, solo nos entretuvimos un poco en el camino.

Ta: Oigan donde están Hinata y Yamaguchi?

N: Si, queremos verlos con sus disfraces.

-Los mencionados entraron a lugar pero en vez de traer puesto los disfraces que les dieron sus senpais se pusieron otra cosa; Hinata tenía puesto un disfraz de gato pero era de peluche y Yamaguchi tenía puesto un traje de doctor.-

Ta/N: Eh! Y los disfraces que les dimos?!

H: Etto… amm…

K: Les quedaban un poco pequeños los disfraces.

Tsu: Lo que les dieron eran tallas de chicas, por eso no les quedaron.

Ta/N :Ahhh~

D: No deberían quejarse chicos, ya debían a haber sabido, que nos les quedarían.

As: Pero tomaron una buena decisión, como lo dije antes; si no les gustaba podían cambiarlo.

Y: Es verdad pero…

Tsu: No trates de pedir disculpas Yamaguchi, no tienes la culpa de a ver aceptado un disfraz que no conocías el contenido.

-Despues de platicar con los senpais se dispersaron para pasarla bien y disfrutar de la noche pero Kageyama y Tsukishima estaban por una esquina platicando en privado.

Tsu: Fue buena idea cambiarles los disfraces "Rey".

K: Callate... –Toma un poco de ponche.- No quería que nadie viera a Hinata con ese disfraz ridículo.

Tsu: Yo tampoco quería ver a Yamaguchi tan avergonzado.

K/Tsu: Solo yo puedo ver ese atractivo cuerpo de Hinata/Yamaguchi.


End file.
